


Mañana de entrenamiento.

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, El resumen es horrible definitivamente la historia es mas que solo eso, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanservice, Fem!Gai, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, Women In Power, fem Gai - Freeform, female Gai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi observa el entrenamiento matutino de Gai, recibiendo un regaño y una breve recompensa al respecto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Mañana de entrenamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era parte de los one shots sucios de Hot & Spicy, pero por la naturaleza del capítulo decidí ponerlo independiente y no revolver las etiquetas xd

Kakashi se estremece con la mirada de Gai, encogiéndose suavemente en su lugar cuando la ve acercarse con largos pasos hacia él, totalmente y _evidentemente_ furiosa.

— Mnh, Gai. ¿Hice algo malo? — Kakashi tararea inocentemente, dándole una sonrisa suave.

Las cejas de Gai se inclinan. Es tan alta como él, incluso un poco más, y sus bíceps fuertes y marcados se presionan cuando se cruza de brazos de forma _bastante_ intimidante.

— Sabes bien lo que hiciste, Rival — los gestos de Gai se presionan. El lápiz labial suave y rosado volviéndose blanco cuando castañea suavemente en un puchero — Deja de fingir inocencia.

Su voz grave y tensa hace que algo dentro de Kakashi se haga un nudo. Provocar a Gai seguía siendo tan divertido como años atrás, cuando la llamaba débil y enana antes de que Gai se volviera ese hermoso y amenazante momento de mujer.

— Bueno, Gai, ¿qué puedo decirte? Soy inocente — su ojo visible se cierra en una sonrisa suave y terriblemente tierna, lo que obviamente solo explota más la rabia de Gai.

— ¡Kakashi! — su tono estalla. Sus brazos presionan más su propio pecho y Kakashi no puede evitar dar una rápida mirada a sus senos firmes y redondos debajo de su traje verde. Un brinco tan suave, tan provocador.

— Bueno, si no me dices de qué estás hablando...

— ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces! — Gai levanta un brazo, su dedo largo y fuerte apuntando a su rostro — ¡No leas esa clase de libros frente a mis alumnos!

Hay un gesto ofendido de Kakashi ante la acusación, como si no estuviera rodando entre sus dedos otra página de su libro explícitamente sucio.

— No sé cuál es el problema con que lo haga — sus dedos arañan la hoja. El protagonista en esa línea tiene una visión casi tan buena como la que Kakashi tiene y deja que su vista baile entre el rostro de Gai y las letras — Son adolescentes, apuesto a que han visto cosas peores.

Las mejillas de Gai se encienden en coraje. Para ella sus dulces criaturas seguían siendo unos polluelos inocentes y ella una mamá protectora, incluso cuando ya casi eran unos adultos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Gai infla el pecho, lo que solo resalta un poco más su figura debajo de su traje húmedo —. Son apenas unos niños.

Kakashi gira los ojos, cerrando su libro con un leve siseo para mirar a Gai — Si no mal recuerdo, teníamos esa edad cuando me llevaste a las montañas y me besaste, ¿no?

Gai se pone tensa ante la mención, sonrojándose hasta las orejas con el dulce y romántico recuerdo de su juventud radiante. Algo que había sido más como ella tratando de golpear a Kakashi en la cara hasta terminar uno sobre el otro, algo que Gai aprovechó para besar a su Rival tiernamente por primera vez (o bien se hubiera confundido con otro golpe por el dolor que se llevó Kakashi ante la rudeza, muchas gracias).

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! — Gai señala de nuevo, haciendo que Kakashi finalmente baje de un salto desde la rama para quedar delante de ella — ¡Entonces las llamas de nuestra rivalidad ardían fogosamente! ¡Pero ellos son sólo niños, así que deja de ser un pervertido y guarda esos libros cuando los esté entrenando!

Kakashi suspira un poco derrotado cuando decide guardar su libro lentamente. Bueno, si iba a esperar a Gai al campo de entrenamiento durante sus sesiones matutinas con su equipo, al menos había esperado una especie de saludo adorable y no un regaño.

— Bien, lo haré — levanta las manos para indicar paz, apenas ganándose un suave asentimiento de Gai antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca — Pero tú tienes la culpa de que me ponga a leer, ¿sabes?

Gai arquea una de sus cejas enmarcadas, mirando a Kakashi con desafío — ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya sabes, Gai... debo entretenerme con algo, no es fácil mantenerme quieto cuando parece que me estás seduciendo con todos esos entrenamientos atrevidos.

Las orejas de Gai se vuelven rojas otra vez, cubiertas entre su cabello levemente despeinado que se sacude contra sus hombros en el viejo corte que usaba cuando tenía cinco años.

— ¡No te estaba seduciendo! ¡Lo sabes! — Gai hace otro puchero, mucho más relajado esta vez — Que tú seas un pervertido no quiere decir que todos a tu alrededor también lo sean.

Sus brazos vuelven a cruzarse delante, y Kakashi no puede evitar volver a mirar, maravillándose con cada curva de su cintura estrecha y las abdominales que podría trazar fácilmente con la vista.

— Tal vez — tararea, levantando su ceja delgada hacia Gai — Aunque no tienes derecho a decirlo, Gai. También eres una pervertida.

Los músculos de los hombros de Gai se tensan. Y se ve mucho más alta cuando se mueve a él, planteándose demasiado cerca en su todavía inevitable hábito de entrar en los espacios personales de las personas.

— ¡No soy una pervertida, Kakashi! — sus cejas se azotan en su ceño, y sus pestañas largas se ven aún más impresionantes de cerca, ennegrecidas con el kohl que TenTen la había regalado. Lo que, en opinión de Kakashi, solo había convertido su mirada en algo mucho más profundo. Tan seductora como totalmente aterradora.

— ¿Ah, no? — Kakashi palmea su propia espalda un poco, doblándose contra el tronco de árbol detrás de él — Entonces, ¿por qué me dolía tanto la espalda la semana pasada, cariño?

Las mejillas de Gai se encienden otra vez. Todavía seguía avergonzada por eso. Había sido intensa, un poco, y la espalda de Kakashi y la cama rota de su habitación habían pagado las consecuencias.

— Eso no significa que sea pervertida — murmura, pegando sus labios cerca de su rostro — Yo simplemente... demostraba mi profundo y juvenil amor por ti.

Cierra los ojos un poco ante sus palabras, esperando que Kakashi no mencionara todo lo que había dicho o la forma en la que simplemente había parecido buena idea abrir la segunda puerta antes de romper los muebles.

— Maa, si tú lo dices — Kakashi se encoge otra vez, balanceándose un poco hacia ella — Entonces no habría problema si te dijera lo excitado que estoy ahora por haberte visto hacer todas esas flexiones, ¿verdad?

Su aliento golpea la máscara, y sabe perfectamente que Gai puede sentirlo contra su mejilla cuando ve la reacción sobre su piel cuando se eriza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Gai dice, tratando de ocultar el tartamudeo nervioso de su voz.

— Bien, así que no te importa si te dijera ahora mismo lo mucho que quiero tocarte... y _probarte_ — un dedo apunta sobre todo su cuerpo, cerca de su ropa, pero sin llegar a rozar su piel.

— ¡N-No! — las mejillas de Gai se colorean aún más, sintiendo la electricidad alcanzar sus terminaciones nerviosas solo con el tono sugerente y pervertido de Kakashi — Eso solo me haría pensar que eres un pervertido, Rival.

Su gesto tiembla cuando intenta sonreír, porque Kakashi sabe muy bien lo mucho que a Gai le encanta oírlo hablar sucio.

— De acuerdo, si no eres una pervertida como yo, seguramente no quieres saber lo que estoy pensando en hacer ahora mismo contigo, ¿verdad? — Kakashi tararea, dejando que sus ojos se arrastren deliberadamente por su cuerpo. Sobre su vientre plano y sus caderas anchas e impresionantes, enmarcadas por sus largas piernas fuertes y deliciosamente anchas, tan voluptuosas por tantas sentadillas que por unos momentos es todo lo que puede mirar.

— ¡Claro que no quiero oír todo lo que estás imaginando! — su tono se vuelve un poco más agudo, y a través de la tela de su mono ceñido puede verla tragar dolorosamente — Eso solo me haría pensar que eres un enfermo, y un sucio que corrompe mentes inocentes, y...

— Quiero que te sientes en mi cara, Gai — Kakashi interrumpe, mirándola con tanta determinación y deseo que Gai siente sus piernas temblar por la sugerencia, humedeciéndose inmediatamente solo por la provocación.

— ¿Q-qué? — Kakashi la ve dudar. Ese pequeño borde que siempre la había mantenido entre la ternura y la desbocada pasión ardiente. El equilibrio perfecto que lo enloquecía sin intención, tan ajena a lo sensual que era — ¿Aquí?

— Sí, hagámoslo aquí mismo — Kakashi ni siquiera lo duda, sentándose contra el tronco detrás de él y descubriéndose el rostro lentamente hasta desnudar sus labios, sacando de forma insinuante su lengua — Vamos, Gai, déjame probarte.

Los movimientos de su lengua son fugaces, rápidos, y Gai siente su entrepierna calentarse y los músculos de su vagina se estremecen con dulce anticipación ante la perspectiva.

— O no lo hagas si realmente eres tan pura como dices — Kakashi murmura, pero incluso entonces se saborea la boca — Pero si eres una pervertida como yo... entonces ven aquí.

Kakashi se ríe cuando la ve dudar, pero era inevitable no admitir que estaba ahora realmente excitado. La idea de hacerlo a la intemperie era terriblemente caliente, y casi estaba deseando la perspectiva de ser atrapados si no fuera tan adicto a su sabor como para desear con más fuerza llegar al final, después de todo, no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que verla hacer todo ese ejercicio lo había excitado.

— Pero... Kakashi.... aquí afuera... yo no...

Kakashi abre la boca otra vez, moviendo su lengua y manteniendo fijos sus ojos en su figura de forma tan desvergonzada, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ella y él.

Gai da unos pasos tentativos, perdiendo la noción de su pelea y su discusión cuando nota la erección de Kakashi a través de la ropa, incluso notable a través de sus pantalones normales del uniforme.

— Ven.

Su mano se extiende a ella, y sabe que la victoria es suya cuando Gai simplemente camina totalmente atraída, separando las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo cuando se queda de pie delante de él, con la pelvis la altura de su cabeza.

La vista es asombrosa incluso con la tela verde cubriendo su sexo, y Kakashi se maravilla cuando roza un dedo por su entrepierna, acariciando la línea de su vagina por sobre la ropa hasta presionar el frente, donde puede sentir la humedad y la tensión de sus suaves y sensibles músculos contra sus dedos.

— Oh, ¿estás tan ansiosa? Parece que sí eres una pervertida después de todo.

Gai parece querer replicar, pero su voz se ahoga cuando Kakashi presiona su boca entre sus piernas, mojando su traje con su lengua cuando comienza a delinear la raja por todo lo largo, golpeando justo debajo del punto dulce de Gai que palpita ansioso contra su boca.

Kakashi suspira con la nariz clavada entre sus muslos. El olor de la excitación de Gai era maravilloso. La había olido desde la adolescencia con anhelo cuando peleaban, pero no fue hasta que cumplieron los veinte que Kakashi finalmente pudo darse un festín, jugando con ella y embriagándose con su esencia desde la primera vez que la tuvo en su boca, grabándose su olor con tanta devoción para no olvidarlo nunca.

Gai jadea, inclinando las caderas contra él con entusiasmo. Siempre tan receptiva y ansiosa. Nunca parecía poder quedarse quieta cuando se trataba de eso, tomando la iniciativa siempre que podía. Y en realidad, Gai _siempre_ podía.

— Kakashi... — Gai gime cuando Kakashi acaricia el interior de sus muslos, presionando su clítoris con los dedos y frotando sobre la ropa una línea de atrás hacia adelante, volviendo a presionar con más fuerza el pequeño borde hasta fruncir la ropa en la humedad, frotando los dedos en círculos vigorosos.

— Uh, Gai... tal vez eres tú la que me corrompe a mí — la siente tensarse contra sus dedos, frunciendo los pliegues de su vagina con ansiedad. Gai siempre era demasiado impaciente tanto como para recibir placer como para dar, así que Kakashi se toma su tiempo para torturarla un poco, arrastrando su dedo desde su clítoris por toda la raja hasta la humedad más grande, donde podía sentir la mancha ligeramente pegajosa de su excitación.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esta cosa para mí? — sus manos palmean sus muslos, apretando un puño de su generoso trasero con fuerza, haciendo que el músculo de sus piernas se tense alrededor de él.

Gai chilla un poco ante la brusquedad, encantada siempre con la forma en la que Kakashi simplemente parecía vivo y participativo en sus encuentros. Solo había bastado un poco de confianza desde la primera vez y había sacado en lado más ansioso de los dos, volviéndolos un poco adictos a hacerlo siempre que estaban juntos.

Gai se separa un poco de Kakashi, dándole un momento para respirar antes de buscar la cremallera de su mono verde que se sentía apretado contra sus músculos, raspando en una fricción deliciosa y adicional sus pezones rígidos que se retorcían con cada toque de los dedos de Kakashi.

Kakashi espera impacientemente los pocos segundos que a Gai le cuesta quitarse el traje apretado, descubriendo finalmente su pequeño coño que ya goteaba ansioso por ser tocado. Tan receptiva a él y acostumbrada a sus atenciones.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas probarte un poco? — la línea es un susurro, y su aliento cálido choca contra su núcleo expuesto, haciendo que Gai se tense contra él.

Kakashi se inclina otra vez, lamiendo su coño y deslizándose rápidamente a su clítoris, succionando rápidamente el delicado nudo.

Gai grita con el contacto, temblando ante los labios apretados en su punto sensible que la obligan a morderse la lengua para no gimotear más de lo que debería en un lugar tan expuesto como ese.

Kakashi aprieta más sus muslos, hundiéndose más en ella y pasando su lengua a través de los labios regordetes que goteaban ansiosos, probando su sabor almizcle y dulce que de pronto le llena la boca.

— Hagámoslo bien — Kakashi la aleja un poco, acostándose completamente en el suelo y dándole una sonrisa tranquila y húmeda por todos los jugos de Gai que había tragado con bastante gusto.

Gai siente un nudo en su estómago ante la sonrisa. Su rostro descubierto era suficiente para excitarla, e incluso si no hubiera estado tan mojada ahora, eso hubiera sido suficiente para humedecerla más.

Gai se acerca a él entonces, dejando una rodilla a cada lado de la cara de Kakashi y colocándose arriba de él, sintiendo su respiración fría directamente sobre la abertura de su vagina que ya se estremecía ansiosa.

Kakashi clava la nariz entre los pliegues, dando una respiración profunda antes de besar el interior de sus muslos — Hueles tan bien — casi ronronea, apretando las piernas de Gai para hacerla bajar lo suficiente en dirección a su boca.

Gai se arquea cuando la lengua presiona su entrada, suspirando entrecortadamente con cada lamida ansiosa en sus músculos internos, sintiendo más humedad deslizarse fuera de ella y caer en la boca abierta de Kakashi que bebe ávidamente como si fuera miel.

Las manos de Kakashi presionan sus glúteos cuando se hunde más, tomando puños de carne y masajeando con tanta fuerza que un hormigueo recorre su columna vertebral, alargándose desde su vagina hasta sus pezones rígidos, que se estremecen contra el aire frío y la lengua hundida profundamente en su cavidad sensible.

Kakashi se concentra en comérsela lentamente, jugando contra sus labios hinchados y húmedos, arrastrando la lengua para recoger sus jugos e inhalar profundamente con cada calada, maravillado como cada vez con su cuerpo.

Gai era extrañamente dulce. Su olor era tan adictivo y pegajoso que no podía evitar desear más de eso en su lengua, aplastando la boca contra su agujero hasta hundirse profundo.

El hormigueo se intensifica cuando Kakashi presiona más sus nalgas, dando palmadas fuertes que hacen que su vagina palpite ante la estimulación adicional, sintiendo sus paredes internas retorcerse al ritmo de las lamidas de Kakashi.

Aunque, por supuesto, sabe bien que eso no es suficiente para él, y cuando la humedad de su lengua se agita más allá de su vagina hasta tocar la abertura de su culo, Gai gime, recargándose al frente contra el tronco del árbol para no caer.

Kakashi ni siquiera parece tener un poco de razón sobre sí mismo cuando pasa la lengua por su culo, lamiendo la entrada apretada que se frunce con su toque, tensándose ante la estimulación y luego aflojándose cuando Kakashi presiona su lengua dentro, sintiendo el anillo de músculos como una barrera contra su lengua antes de ceder un poco, lo suficiente para que Kakashi reemplace rápidamente su lengua con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Kakashi! — a Gai ya no le importa el sonido de su voz, y aprieta sus músculos anales sobre el dedo de Kakashi cuando comienza a empujarse dentro, acariciando los bordes sensibles mientras vuelve a su coño, besando sus muslos y jugando con su dedo en la otra entrada, sintiendo los músculos ondularse para tragárselo tan efectivamente que no puede evitar añadir otro dedo a su hoyo, ganándose más suspiros de Gai cuando su boca vuelve a hundirse en su vagina.

— ¿Por dónde quieres ordeñarme, Gai? — Kakashi habla contra sus hinchados labios inferiores, con la boca llena de su placer.

Gai chilla de nuevo cuando Kakashi mueve los dedos en su ano, estirando el anillo y follando un poco, al mismo tiempo su boca vuelve a presionar su clítoris, succionando fuertemente con la boca y haciéndola agitarse, saltando un poco para follarse más con sus dedos y buscar más estimulación, sintiendo su placer aumentarse cuando sus senos rebotan sobre ella misma.

— Mi vagina — Gai casi llora, sintiendo la burla de su lengua bajar sobre su agujero de nuevo para beber, doblándose cuando los dedos se entierran más en su culo con esa maniobra.

— Mnh, Gai, ese no es el modo de pedir las cosas — la voz pervertida de Kakashi vibra en su interior, y Gai siente sus piernas doblarse ante su tono sucio.

— Kakashi... — murmura, sabiendo que eso solo era parte del reto — Entra en mí.

Kakashi hace un ruido lascivo y húmedo contra sus piernas, negando contra su carne cálida y blanda — No todavía, Gai, porque no dices exactamente lo que quieres que haga.

Gai siente el orgasmo demasiado cerca como para pensar correctamente, maldiciendo la burla de Kakashi cuando pasa uno de sus dedos por su clítoris hinchado como una tortura.

— Por favor, Kakashi, fóllame — su voz se agita, con su cabeza dando una vuelta cuando los dedos en su culo abren más — Lléname con tu polla.

Kakashi siente su pene saltar ante la súplica y la voz quebrada, dando una última lamida a su vagina antes de separarse muy a su pesar y apartar los dedos de su regordete culo, haciendo que Gai se deslice hasta estar de frente a él, con sus caderas alineadas a la misma altura.

— Bien, ya que estás tan deseosa — Kakashi desabrocha sus pantalones, suspirando cuando finalmente su pene rígido se libera de su prisión, sacudiéndose cuando la piel hirviente toca el aire y sus venas hinchadas palpitan en la palma de su mano, llenando sus dedos con los hilos de su abundante líquido pre-seminal.

Gai le da una mirada impaciente desde arriba, haciendo que Kakashi sostenga su pene con una mano, frotando la punta rosa y cálida sobre las costuras de su vagina, a través de sus pliegues sensibles que parecen querer apretarlo con fuerza cuando hunde levemente la cabeza hacia adentro.

La humedad y el calor son abrumadores, y tiene que luchar contra el orgasmo fuertemente, sabiendo que ni siquiera había entrado en Gai y ya ansiaba correrse profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus manos presionan sus muslos, acariciando hasta separar sus nalgas y luego volver a juntar sus mejillas, casi lamentando el hecho de no tomarla por detrás cuando sus dedos vuelven a tocar su anillo de músculos, rozando con la yema la piel rugosa y húmeda antes de tirar hacia abajo, clavándose en el coño apretado y dulce de Gai.

Kakashi gruñe con lo apretada y caliente que es, tensándose cuando otro sonido de placer ahogado sale de Gai, ondulando sus paredes alrededor de su polla y tragando su erección hasta que no queda nada más por darle.

Gai suspira, tan hambrienta de polla e insaciable, girando las caderas un poco para sentirlo y acostumbrarse a su tamaño un poco difícil de sostener incluso con lo preparada que estaba y con las incontables veces que Kakashi la había follado durante muchos años.

— Mírate… recibiéndome hasta el fondo, ¿cómo puedes decir que no eres una pervertida con mi polla adentro de ti? — quiere reírse ante su propia línea, pero Gai se aprieta alrededor de su gruesa polla, enviándole un golpe de escalofríos y placer que lo hacen revolverse en la tierra, con los dedos todavía incrustados en su culo.

Claramente satisfecha con su resultado, Gai da un brinco sobre su erección, casi saliendo por completo antes de dejarse caer sobre él, apretando más los muslos a su lado.

— Gai… — es él ahora quien gimotea, apenas teniendo la oportunidad de sacar los dedos de Gai antes de que pueda volver a moverse, azotándose sobre Kakashi de una forma vertiginosa.

No tarda en tomar el control, y Kakashi simplemente se queda quieto, sintiéndose como un trozo de madera flotante en un remolino de agua, con Gai montándolo y llevándolo como una cascada violenta, haciendo su voluntad.

Internamente sabe que su espalda terminará adolorida otra vez, pero no puede hacer más que gemir, siendo absorbido por el coño húmedo y glotón de Gai una y otra vez hasta que pierde la noción de todo, levantando las manos cuando Gai se inclina sobre él para presionar sus pezones erectos y dulces que jala y se lleva a la boca.

Gai chilla un poco ante sus dientes rascando sus senos, sintiendo más escalofríos por su abdomen hasta arremolinarse en su vientre, donde la polla de Kakashi tocaba fondo y la elevaba hacia arriba de nuevo, rozando todas sus paredes sensibles y temblorosas de su interior.

El hormigueo aumenta con cada golpe, y Gai tiene que aferrarse al árbol, destrozando la mitad de la corteza cuando clava los dedos y se azota más, usando la fuerza incontrolable de sus piernas musculosas cuando va más rápido y más profundo, persiguiendo su delicioso orgasmo.

Kakashi apenas tiene tiempo de sujetarla por las caderas cuando Gai pierde un poco el control, envainándola contra su cuerpo en algunos golpes desordenados antes de sentirla estremecerse, apretando su coño y ordeñando la polla de Kakashi con tanta fuerza que su propio orgasmo llega, soltando toda su carga hasta el fondo de su agujero y sintiendo los largos chorros inundar su cuerpo.

Gai gime con la sensación caliente llenando su interior, apretándose en oleadas espasmódicas que la hacen cerrar los ojos, cayendo un poco cuando su fuerte orgasmo se desvanece en una caricia larga por su columna vertebral.

— Ah, ¿qué tal eso? — la voz de Kakashi es un desastre, y apenas puede hablar cuando da una fuerte bofetada a los glúteos de Gai, haciendo que se apriete alrededor de su pene que todavía estaba enterrado en ella.

El cuerpo de Gai salta en otra sacudida, sentándose derecha y bombeando un poco más sus caderas antes de que Kakashi la levante lo suficiente para salir, dejando que la punta gruesa de su miembro roce el clítoris sobre-estimulado de Gai en una caricia dolorosa.

— ¿Todavía no eres una pervertida, aun con todo tu coño lleno de mi semen? — los dedos de Kakashi acarician sus labios hinchados, separando los pliegues sensibles hasta que el semen escurre un poco de su hoyo, goteando sobre su pelvis.

— ¡Tonterías! — Gai comienza a reír, tan alegre e inmutable aun con los dedos de Kakashi abriendo su vagina — Eso solo es el calentamiento, Rival. ¡Este entrenamiento apenas refresca mi mañana!

Kakashi no puede evitar emocionarse ante la energía inagotable de Gai, sintiendo otro pinchazo de excitación ante la vista. Su propio semen desbordándose de su coño abierto y rosado, con sus piernas abiertas sobre él y su culo dilatado apernándose en contracciones nerviosas contra sus piernas.

— ¿Todavía no estas satisfecha? Definitivamente eres tú la que me corrompe.

Gai ríe divertida, sonrojándose un poco orgullosa ante la perspectiva de su placer y su exigencia, dándole una suave caricia a Kakashi en un costado antes de inclinarse para dar un beso casto sobre sus labios. 

— Tal vez lo sea, pero todo es culpa tuya, Rival — Gai tararea, besando a Kakashi tiernamente considerando lo que acababan de hacer — Tuya y de tus libros sucios.

Kakashi se ríe, sintiendo otra nube de excitación y preguntándose si esta vez tendría que traer algunos clones de sombra para poder recibir un servicio completo, tomándola por todos sus pequeños hoyos ansiosos de semen — Mnh, entonces hice un buen trabajo.

Gai se encoge un poco cuando Kakashi vuelve a masajear sus muslos, saboreándose los labios cuando se inclina para rozar la boca perversa de su querido Rival. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, cielos, como amo a Fem Gai! Sigo enamorado de esa perspectiva.
> 
> (De todos modos, si alguien sigue H&S, ya solo quedan 2 capítulos)


End file.
